A matter of Trust
by scholastik
Summary: Un bouquet de rose amène House à révéler un peu de lui à Cuddy. Spoilers : Spoilers jusqu'au 511 JTTW à peu près autant que pour It's still rock and roll to me si vous l'avez lue


Titre : "A matter of trust"

Auteur : Scholastik

Bêta : lue, relue par mes soins, si vous trouvez des fautes, faites moi signe ...

Disclaimers : House MD ne m'appartient pas. Les personnages non plus. Et la chanson de Billy Joel : "A matter of Trust ne m'appartient pas non plus"

Spoilers : Spoilers until 511 JTTW (à peu près autant que pour It's still rock and roll to me si vous l'avez lue)

Genre : Romance/Angst

Rating : R (j'hésitais avec PG13, mais y'a évocation de sexe, et puis un personnage qui boit beaucoup donc)

Avertissement : Vocabulaire parfois un peu cru, et puis bah mention d'alcoolisme ou tout du moins attitude alcoolique

Résumé : Un bouquet de rose amène House à révéler un peu de lui à Cuddy.

N/A : Comme vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un faible pour Billy Joel, et ses chansons m'inspirent concernant le Huddy ...

J'oubliais ... c'est encore une fic de révisions ... soyez indulgents ^^'

"Il vaudrait mieux que ça soit votre dernier."

House releva la tête, et lança un sourire ironique au barman. Il avait depuis longtemps dépassé ses limites, et la réflexion peu convaincue d'un type, qui de toute façon avait plutôt intérêt à ce qu'il consomme, ne pourrait pas changer grand chose à la décision qu'il avait prise de descendre le bourbon comme de la limonade pour la nuit. Apparemment, son expression avait du être assez claire parce que le barman était retourné essuyer ses verres, à l'autre bout du bar.

Ce n'était pas pour ce que leur whisky valait de toute façon ...

Pourquoi il avait commandé le premier verre ? La question était bonne, et bien trop compliquée pour un esprit aussi embrumé. Il s'était retrouvé là parce que c'était le premier bar qui avait croisé sur sa route, après sa journée à l'hôpital, il n'avait pas de cas ce jour là, et il était confiné à la clinique. Les habituelles MST l'avait occupé toute la journée, et il aurait pu ne pas remarquer l'imbécile qui s'était pointé dans le bureau de Cuddy à la mi-journée. Seulement quand il avait reposé le dossier du patient "j'avais oublié mon parapluie" n°9 sur le bureau des infirmières, il n'avait pas pu rater l'énorme bouquet de roses rouges qu'on avait fait livrer à la doyenne de l'hôpital. Les bouquets, elle en recevait tous les jours, ce genre là par contre, et puis il y avait la carte...

Parce que bien entendu, il avait corrompu son assistant pour qu'il vienne lui rapporter la carte. "Pourquoi laisser une telle soirée sans lendemain ? Recommençons ? Demain ?"

Autant dire que ça ne faisait pas dans la dentelle.

Il avait expédié les dernières affaires de la journée et il s'était retrouvé assis sur ce tabouret. Il n'avait pas commencé à boire toute suite pourtant.

Il avait d'abord passé une heure à étudier les trois dernières nuits qu'il avait passé avec elle, la semaine précédente, à la recherche d'un indice qu'il aurait manqué, un indice sur la nature de leur relation. Il avait abandonné quand il s'était rendu compte que penser à ces nuits le laissait dans un état qu'il détestait plus que tout. Il s'était presque décidé à quitter le bar, pour aller gérer ses problèmes en privée avec sa propre bouteille de Jack Daniel's. Sauf que quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de mettre une pièce dans le juke box juste à ce moment là ... Et que la chanson qui avait rempli le bar avait suffit à le faire se rasseoir et commander cet immonde breuvage ...

Il n'était pas un nostalgique pourtant, pas du genre à se laisser prendre par un air de sa jeunesse, et passer la journée à la regretter pour quelques notes de musiques. Non, ça n'était vraiment pas son genre, la musique, il l'écoutait, il l'appréciait, il la jouait. Mais il préférait ne pas la pleurer.

1986, ils avaient partagé un peu moins d'un mois et cette fois-là c'était lui qui avait reçu des fleurs ... Sauf que ça avait été encore moins délicat dans son cas. Et que Billy Joel chantant "It's matter of trust" alors que Lisa le découvrait au lit avec sa colocataire, ça n'avait pas été seulement ironique, c'était toujours aussi pathétique presque vingt cinq ans après.

A vrai dire, c'était presque plus ironique vingt cinq ans après, surtout après s'être répété la première strophe pendant une heure ...

Some love is just a lie of the heart

The cold remains of what began with a passionate start

And they may not want it to end

But it will, it's just a question of when

I've lived long enough to have learned

The closer you get to the fire the more you get burned

But that won't happen to us

'Cause it's always been a matter of trust *

Au bout de cinq bourbons, il ne pouvait toujours pas chasser le "it's always been a matter of trust". La confiance ça n'avait jamais vraiment été son fort pourtant. Surtout pas pour le coeur. La seule erreur qu'il avait faite lui avait coûté sa jambe, il n'était pas prêt à risquer son autre cuisse.

Seulement ... ça faisait presque quatre mois avec Cuddy, juste après que l'engeance du diable, comme il la surnommait, lui ait été reprise par les services sociaux, parce que les grands parents avaient décidé de s'en occuper finalement, elle s'était écroulée. Et il avait été là pour ramasser les morceaux comme la première fois ... Sauf que cette fois là c'était allé un peu plus loin, et que fil en aiguille sans qu'un mot n'ait été échangé au sujet d'une quelconque relation, ils s'étaient retrouvés l'un chez l'autre dès qu'ils avaient une nuit de disponible.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, il ne pouvait donc rien lui reprocher. Mais il avait découvert en lisant, cette affreuse carte dégoulinante de mièvrerie accompagnant ce bouquet tout aussi ignoble, qu'il attendait une certaine exclusivité de cette relation. Il était trop fière pour l'admettre, et il n'aurait pas voulu que Cuddy se fasse des idées sur la nature de ses sentiments. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit quelqu'un d'autre, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était prêt à s'engager à ne pas tout foutre en l'air.

Et puis de toute façon ça n'avait pas d'importance, peu importe ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir avec Cuddy, c'était terminé, et il doutait qu'elle veuille encore avoir à faire à lui pour autre chose que pour l'accuser d'avoir bouché l'évier de la salle de bain attenante à son bureau avec les pétales des roses du bouquet qu'il avait soigneusement effeuillées, une à une. Et le simple fait que ce soit terminé, valait bien un autre verre. Il leva une main vers le barman, désignant son verre, et la bouteille qui était restée non loin de là. Il remplit à nouveau le verre lui lançant un regard désapprobateur ...

Il avait à peine trempé ses lèvres dans le breuvage qu'il entendit la porte du bar s'ouvrir, et un bruit de talons qu'il connaissait trop bien claquer sur le sol derrière lui ...

"Au moins, le jeu de piste n'était pas trop compliqué, premier bar, je vous retrouve ...

et vous êtes saoul" acheva-t-elle en voyant les yeux vitreux qu'il arborait.

"Et alors ? Les infirmières vous ont encore lâchée ? Et un médecin bourré fera l'affaire ?" Sa voix était plus pâteuse que d'habitude, la faute à ce mauvais whisky sans aucun doute, mais il n'était pas prêt de le reconnaître.

"Les femmes de ménage ! Bizarrement, elles acceptent assez mal l'idée que je bouche mon évier, juste avant qu'elles ne passent, d'une façon somme toute tout à fait évitable..."

Elle fulminait, faisant un effort pour garder sa voix dans la norme. C'était House, d'accord, et il avait fait bien pire auparavant, mais elle était à bout de patience.

"Désolé, ils ont lancé une alerte bactérienne concernant les roses ce matin, j'essayais de vous sauver la vie en me débarrassant d'un potentiel agent contaminateur. Je voulais juste me montrer gentil serviable. C'est pas pour ce que ce bouquet allait vous apporter de toute façon ..."

"Croyez le ou non, certaines femmes apprécient les fleurs, surtout quand elles sont offertes sans arrière pensée ..."

L'alcool aidant, House eut beaucoup plus de mal à garder son calme, et explosa hurlant presque :

"Sans arrière pensée ... vous voulez rire, vous avez vu la carte ? Il veut juste vous ramener chez lui et se faire votre joli petit cul, alors que ..."

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, s'attendant presque à recevoir une gifle, qu'il aurait méritée, mais elle n'arriva pas ... Malgré une expression plutôt offensée, Cuddy avait aussi l'air plutôt intriguée ...

"Alors que quoi House ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait m'empêcher d'aller lui offrir mon cul comme vous le dites avec tant de poésie ?"

House restait silencieux, l'alcool brouillant ses limites. S'il avait été sobre, il n'aurait jamais laissé échapper les quelques mots qu'il murmura ...

"... vous faisais confiance."

Cuddy contempla la scène quelques secondes, se laissant imprégner par l'étrangeté du moment. Elle savait qu'il faudrait peut être qu'un siècle passe avant qu'il ne découvre son coeur à nouveau comme ça. Mais le simple fait de savoir qu'il le pouvait lui suffisait ... Parce que ces moments la prenaient totalement au dépourvu, et la laissait presque sans voix. Elle savait qu'elle aurait tout le temps de lui expliquer que la carte provenait d'un donateur un peu trop en confiance, qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de le revoir...

Et ils reprendraient cette relation étrange là où ils l'avaient laissée, sauf ...

Sauf que ça serait un peu plus que ça.

_* (Certaines aventures sont juste des mensonges du coeur, les restes froid de ce qui avait commencé dans la passion, et peut être veulent ils qu'ils durent à jamais, mais ce genre d'aventure à une fin, c'est juste une question de temps. J'ai vécu assez longtemps pour comprendre qu'à s'approcher trop du feu, on se brûle. Mais ça ne nous arrivera pas, parce que ça a toujours été une question de confiance)._


End file.
